


Fire It Up

by TheMutantHonk



Series: NSFW 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humanstuck, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMutantHonk/pseuds/TheMutantHonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've got a bad case of turning it up. It's getting cold in here, so somebody fire it up. <br/>Thousand Foot Krutch - Fire it up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire It Up

"Gamzee?" 

No answer. Karkat narrowed his eyes and closed the door behind him, shucking his hoodie. It was unusual for the clown to be out when Karkat got home from work. He went straight to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water as he wondered where the hell his boyfriend could be. As he drank he caught sight of a note taped onto his laptop, sitting on the table. He pulled it off and, sure enough, it held Gamzee's messy-yet-somehow-elegent scrawl. He'd gotten a gig for the coming weekend at the club a few blocks down and the band wanted a last minute practice. He would probably be home around eight. Karkat glanced up at the clock on the microwave, frowning. It was just before four-thirty. 

This put him in an immediate bad mood. He didn't like his clown taking off unexpectedly. He could have at least called or sent him a text. He chugged down a good portion of the water and threw the cup in the sink, storming up to their shared bedroom. He slammed the door shut, flopped on to the bed, and set about passing the time staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure what to do. It occurred to him that maybe he was just a bit too dependant on Gamzee, so much so that he was lost at the prospect of his idiot boyfriend not being home with him for three and a half hours. He snorted at the thought. He wondered how Gamzee managed it. 

His mind rached through a list of things to do. TV. Nothing was ever on at this hour, and he could guarantee there wasn't shit playing that would interest him. He was admittedly a little tired of his romcoms, though he would never fucking admit that out loud ever. But he'd seen them all so many fucking times he didn't have to watch them anymore; he'd memorized all the lines and just no. No. 

He sighed. His life was empty and boring and a bit pathetic without Gamzee there. He just wanted to fucking cuddle with the asshole for a minute, even if he did smell like stale weed and Faygo and greasepaint. 

He kicked off his shoes, not caring for once where they landed, before sitting up to shuck off his shirt, thankful to get it off from the long day. He rolled onto his side and reached for the bedside table on his side of the bed, pulling his mp3player from its place. He untangled the wire to the set of obnoxious headphones Dave had given him for an ironic birthday gift. They actually worked pretty well but he would never let the blond know he used them. He set the device to shuffle and laid back, closing his eyes. 

After a few songs, he found himself starting to get a bit sleepy. He yawned and pressed his finger against the power button, intending to turn it off at the end of the current song so he didn't strangle himself on his headphones in his sleep. However, the next song played quickly and unexpectedly, and he froze. 

It was one of Gamzee's pieces, a private bit he'd recorded for him. He hadn't even shared it with the rest of his band, written solely for Karkat's ears alone. Despite his mild irritation with the man, Karkat wasn't going to shut it off on that song. Instead, he settled back, focusing intently on the smooth, rolling sound of Gamzee's voice and the soft strums of his accoustic guitar. Karkat would never admit out loud, but he loved to hear Gamzee sing and play more than anything. He would act annoyed, of course, but he would be content to spend hours just listening to him practice. 

Even through his sleepy - though waning - annoyance, Karkat could feel his pants begin to get tight. He licked his lips, his breath coming a bit quicker with how hot he was begining to feel. He glanced at the clock on the bedside and groaned. It was barely five. Three more fucking hours. Fuck that shit. He was not waiting three fucking hours for his boyfriend to get home so he could get off. His upper lip curled into a slight snarl and he unzipped his jeans, quickly kicking them off to join his shoes on the floor. He gave a slight sigh of relief at the release of pressure and immdiately gripped his cock, almost completely hard already. He gave a few well-needed strokes to the clothed shaft and licked his lips again, letting a slight exhale at the contact. 

The song was nearly over and he grabbed his player, quickly putting it on repeat. That stupid song was ultimately what caused his problem; like hell he wasn't going to fucking let it move on to a different track. He went back to gripping himself through his boxers before grabbing the waistback and tugging them down, making a small sound when his arousal was exposed. He wrapped his hand around it, hissing at the contact of his cool palm against the heated skin. He took a few moments to find a comfortable pace, not quite as used to his own hand as he should have been. It had admittedly been quite some time since he'd really had need to jerk one out alone, as Gamzee was usually always there, and forever willing to give the smaller male anything he needed. 

Karkat finally found a pleasant rhythm and closed his eyes, letting his hand focus on the task at hand. He was panting, and realized he must have been making sounds but couldn't hear them over the volume of Gamzee's voice. He was quite alright with that. He brought his hand up and licked his palm before returning it to his cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip where he could feel precum leaking from the slit. Using a finger from his other hand, he gathered it up, blushing slightly as he brought it to his mouth, imagining it were Gamzee's fingers, and that the juggalo was telling him to lick them off. He felt a moan escape his throat and lapped hungrily at his digit before sucking it into his mouth, sliding his tongue against the tip. 

He pumped quickly now, realizing there was no way he was going to be able to draw this out. His fingers left his mouth to fist at the sheet, arching his hips up into his other hand. Gamzee's voice purred softly into his ears, urging him on. He repositioned his fingers, spreading out his pinkie and ring to allow for the smaller finger to rub against his ever-tightening balls with every stroke. Gamzee's name was pouring from his lips freely now, loud enough for him to hear over the musician's singing. "So close, fuckfuckfu-uck..."

A muffled thud sounded over the music and he jerked his head up, tearing the headphones from his ears as he saw the bedroom door opening. "Hey Karbro, we finished up early - " 

The juggalo stopped midsentence as he took in the sight before him. Karkat returned his stare, frozen in horror. 

Gamzee grinned. "Now, don't you be all up an' stoppin' on accounta me, brother."

Karkat snarled at him and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at Gamzee's face as he slid off the bed and stormed into the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him, locking it to the sound of his boyfriend's laughter before starting a shower. 

After a few minutes, he unlocked the door and propped it open a few inches in silent invitation, an invitation he knew the clown would take.


End file.
